


Fate is a Cruel Mistress

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, First Kiss, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Minor Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Party, Party Games, Pining, Sombra (Overwatch) is a Little Shit, Spin the Bottle, like blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Hanzo's office is having a New Year's costume party. Somehow, Genji and Olivia rope Hanzo into going. At first it might be bearable.Until fate (and some other people) decide to pair Hanzo with the guy he's been madly in love with for months. Clearly, Hanzo needs more alcohol.





	Fate is a Cruel Mistress

Hanzo looked forward to the alcohol at his company’s New Years party. He wouldn’t go to a normal work party, and then someone had to decide that this party was going to be a costume party. He suspected the HR manager Moira, because despite her job she seemed to enjoy finding ways to make people suffer.  
  
In fact, he hadn’t been planning on coming to the party at all, until he drank a little too much eggnog on Christmas and told his brother about the party.  
  
“No,” Genji had told him, “no, no, no, no, no. No. And before you protest by saying, ‘But I don’t have a costume!’” Hanzo glared at his brother for his poor, high-pitched imitation. “I know I can get something thrown together in three days.”  
  
Genji’s face lit up. “Especially once we recruit Olivia to your cause.”  
  
Hanzo groaned. If there was anything worse than Genji’s shenanigans, it was him and his best friend encouraging one another. “Seriously Genji, I don’t want to go to the party.”  
  
The day after Christmas, Hanzo had almost forgotten about it—until Genji and Olivia showed up at his apartment, a suit bag in Olivia’s arms, a makeup box in Genji’s hand.  
  
“Oh god,” Hanzo said as the pair barged into his apartment. “How did you even find a costume that fast?”  
  
“A girl has to have a few secrets,” Olivia said to him with a smirk. She unzipped the suit bag and held up a black and red suit to Hanzo.  
  
Hanzo had to admit to himself, the suit looked nice. However, he did not have to admit that to Genji or Olivia. “What is it?” he asked.  
  
“A suit,” Genji said dryly. “But with this,” he held the makeup box higher, “that’s where the real magic comes in.”  
  
“You do realize the party isn’t tonight?” Hanzo asked.  
  
“Oh we know,” Olivia said, “we were just expecting you to keep the makeup on 24/7 until the party.”  
  
Olivia smiled at Hanzo’s death glare.  
  
“Guys, this is stupid,” Hanzo said. But he did sit down in the chair Genji pulled out for him.  
  
“Cállate,” Olivia said, “and let us work our magic.” That had been the end of Hanzo’s protests—or rather when he tried to protest, Olivia would “accidentally” get makeup in his mouth.  
  
But when she was done, Hanzo had to admit to himself—and not Genji or Oliva—that he looked good. He looked like a skeletal groom in a black and red suit with making skeletal makeup. Olivia even had a top hat for him that would complete the look.  
  
But again, he would never tell that directly to either Genji or Olivia.  
  
When Hanzo reached the floor where the party was held, Angela was the first one to see him. Hanzo stopped and stared at her costume; it was a large pink frilly lump all around her body. “Hanzo? Is that you? I barely recognize you under all that makeup.”  
  
Hanzo smiled at her. “Courtesy of my little brother and his best friend.” He glanced down again at her costume. What was she wearing?  
  
Angela’s wife Fareeha walked up next to her. It was then that Angela’s costume finally clicked.  
  
“Soap and a a shower loofah?” Hanzo asked. “Really?”  
  
Fareeha glanced down at her own costume, which was basically a blue box with “Soap” written on the front. “We wanted to do a couple’s costume,” she said, “and didn’t want it to be something unoriginal.”  
  
“I’m sure you could have put in more thought to your costumes,” Hanzo said. Fareeha and Angela shot a glare at him.  
  
And on Angela’s face, that glare twisted up into a smile. “Well, it looks like we’re not the only ones doing a couple’s costume.”  
  
“What?” Hanzo demanded.  
  
“Have fun,” Fareeha said, taking her wife to the punch table.  
  
Hanzo hoped that Angela hadn’t meant what he thought. He looked around the party, trying to find him, and hoping that—  
  
Fuck.  
  
There he was. Wearing a costume near identical to Hanzo’s.  
  
“Hey Hanzo!” McCree called out. Hanzo sighed. He glanced over to the open bar, and knew that they didn’t have enough alcohol for Hanzo.  
  
McCree nearly jogged across the room up to Hanzo. “It’s good seeing you. I didn’t expect you to come to this.” He eyed Hanzo’s costume and a goofy grin spread across his face. “And in a matching costume no less.”  
  
Hanzo glared at McCree. The new manager of their marketing department was loud, unapologetic, about as nosy as all get out, and a shameless flirt.  
  
And of course, Hanzo had to have fallen madly in love with him.  
  
“It’s good seeing you McCree,” Hanzo said coolly, and hoped that the long suit would cover the bulge now appearing over his crotch. He moved towards the open bar to hopefully get away from McCree.  
  
Unfortunately—or fortunately depending on how Hanzo decided to look at it—McCree followed Hanzo.  
  
“What are you having?” McCree asked, his grin still on his face.  
  
Hanzo wanted to say whatever could get him hammered fastest. What came out of his mouth was, “Surprise me.”  
  
McCree nodded. “A man who likes surprises. I can dig it.”  
  
The bartender, Lucio, the intern in Hanzo’s department, took McCree’s order, then noticed Hanzo’s costume. “Dude, I love your couple’s costume.”  
  
McCree laughed, and Hanzo blushed furiously, mentally cursing at Genji and Oliva. He was thankful that Genji had picked something that covered his face in makeup.  
  
“No, we’re not a couple,” McCree said. “Just fate decreed that we should be matching tonight.”  
  
Fate it seemed was a very cruel mistress.  
  


* * *

“You know what we should do?” a very drunk Angela said a little before midnight. “We should play spin the bottle.”

Hanzo sighed. “Angela, we’re not in high school.”

“Shush,” Fareeha said, extending one hand to Hanzo’s mouth to silence him. “Let her speak.”

Angela dashed over to Lucio—nearly tripping in the process—and got an empty bottle from him. “We need to do this,” she said, “because it’s New Years. And we all know that you kiss people on New Years.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and stood up. Only to have Angela pull him back down. “Don’t even think about it,” she said, the red in her cheeks making her less threatening than Angela would have liked.

He sat back down, and waited for this to be over as a few other people joined, thinking this was a good idea. Just so long as—

“What’s going on?” McCree asked.

Hanzo leaned back and mouthed “Fuck,” to the ceiling.

“Spin the bottle!” Angela said. McCree sat down before she finished the sentence. “And I think that …” Angela looked around at the group that had gathered. “Satya should go first!”

Hanzo stared at the IT supervisor, wondering why she would be playing this game, since she made Hanzo look like an outgoing flirt. But she reached out and spun the bottle.

When it landed pointing to Jamison, everyone laughed—Jamison the loudest.

Satya rolled her eyes. “Let’s just get this over with.” She leaned over the table towards Jamison, but he took his time getting close to her, his eyebrows wiggling so fast Hanzo thought they might fall off.

The two shared a quick peck, then Satya fell back into her seat. Hanzo noticed that she was blushing.

“My turn!” Angela cried out. Everyone watched as Angela picked up the bottle and pointed it to Fareeha. “Wow, what a surprise!”

Everyone turned away as Angela got into Fareeha’s lap and the two of them started making out with such ferocity Hanzo wondered how long it would take until the couple found a private room.

“Guess I’ll go next,” McCree said after a few seconds of nobody doing anything. When McCree spun the bottle, Hanzo closed his eyes and prayed. Whether for the bottle to land on someone else or for the bottle to point to him, Hanzo didn’t quite know.

Hanzo hadn’t quite figured it out when he heard Jamison snickering. He opened and eyes, and saw the bottle pointing right at him. Hanzo swallowed hard when he met McCree’s eyes.

With a deep breath, Hanzo scooted forward to get this over with. Until Angela finally moved away from Fareeha and said, “We need to make this more fun.” She wildly pointed around, until she landed on a door. “You two get to spend ten minutes alone in the supply closet.”

“What?” McCree asked, the same moment Hanzo snapped, “No!”

“It’s my game,” Angela said, “so I decide the rules.”

Somehow, the entire group agreed to this, and they herded McCree and Hanzo over to the door.

Which turned out not to be the supply closet, so the entire group had to shuffle across the party to get to the supply closet.

Hanzo glared at the door as Angela locked it. “We’ll be back here in ten!” she called. Hanzo groaned and looked around. The closet was a lot smaller than he would have liked, which translated to it being impossible not to touch McCree.

“So, uh …” McCree said.

“I really, really hate Angela right now.”

“Well, it’s only ten minutes.” McCree sat down, somehow managing to fit inside the space. “It’s not like they’re going to know what will happen.”

“Yes we will!” Angela called out. Hanzo glared at the door again as he heard the sound of people moving away from the door. With a sigh, he joined McCree on the floor.

Neither one said anything for a minute. “So,” McCree finally said, drawing the word out, “any New Year’s resolutions?”

Hanzo shook his head.

“That’s fine. Sometimes I feel like the New Year’s resolutions are just a facade to act like you want to improve. Why wait for a random day in the year that someone decided was a new year to change yourself?”

“Why do you talk so much?”

“Why do you barely talk?”

Hanzo leaned forward and rubbed his temples. How much longer did they have? He turned and looked at McCree’s costume again. “Why this?”

McCree turned to Hanzo, confusion clear on his face. “You’re costume.”

That made McCree turn away from Hanzo, and Hanzo could have sworn he saw a blush under the other man’s makeup. “Well, I wasn’t originally planning on coming to this party. But I … well uh, a friend of mine, Olivia, she maybe—”

“You know Olivia?” Hanzo cut in.

“Yeah. Family friend for years.”

Hanzo knew then something wasn’t right. “Go on.”

McCree took a deep breath then continued. “Five days ago she called me up and told me that she had a costume I needed to wear for this party. I was insistent that I didn’t want to come but she, uh … she dropped that you might be wearing a similar costume.”

Hanzo didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Why would that change your mind.”

McCree sighed. “Oh god, I really wish we weren’t in a supply closet for this conversation. Hanzo, I kind of like you …” His voice drifted off as he spoke.

“Like as in …” Hanzo said, unsure if this wasn’t just some huge elaborate joke.

“I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you out for coffee or something for a while now, but I just haven’t been able to work up the courage.” Now Hanzo could see McCree’s blush underneath the makeup.  
“Well,” Hanzo said, “we did get thrown in here due to Angela’s made up spin the bottle rules.”  
“What?” McCree asked.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and responded by crashing into McCree’s lips. It was awkward at first, their teeth slamming into each other, but after a second their kiss settled into something comfortable.

They pulled apart, looked into each other’s eyes for a second, then fell into each other again, both of them hungry for the other man’s lips.

They were so focused on each other, they didn’t hear the door open. They did hear Angela saying, “All right, you’re ten minutes are—”

Hanzo and McCree froze, both of them afraid to turn around.

“—still unfinished because I forgot to put on a timer and I also forgot what time you two went in here.” The door slammed behind them, and the pair laughed.

They didn’t leave after ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be developing this into a full AU in the future, so stay tuned!


End file.
